His Reason
by This Is Da Vinci Speaking
Summary: J.D. overhears the Janitor and Elliot having a conversation, and chaos ensues. Slash, JDJanitor.
1. The Truth

**Title:** His Reason  
**Author:** This Is Da Vinci Speaking  
**Fanfic Of:** Scrubs  
**Rated:** T (I'm not good with determining ratings)  
**Summary:** J.D. overhears the Janitor and Elliot having a conversation, and chaos ensues.  
**Warnings:** Slash.  
**Disclaimer:** Oh, if I owned the Janitor…(_grins_)

**

* * *

**

His Reason

* * *

"I don't know why I keep doing it."

J.D. stopped mid-stride beside the door to the break room, a patient's chart clutched in his hand. He blinked, recognizing the voice coming through the door as that of a certain maintenance man, and suddenly he flattened his back against the wall in an odd 007 imitation.

"Have you tried saying something nice?"

J.D. frowned as Elliot's voice preceded the Janitor's.

"Yes!" The Janitor said, frustration apparent in his tone. "I can't even say a simple 'good morning'! You have no idea how many times I make myself feel bad for torturing that kid."

Immediately Dr. Dorian knew what was happening. He nearly wet himself because he was so thrilled about what he was hearing, and he had to bite the top of the chart to keep himself from squealing.

"Well," Elliot advised softly, "maybe the next time you see him you should tell him the truth before your brain can make you say something mean."

That was the last thing J.D. heard before skipping off down the hall, positively giddy. He waved happily at a passing Dr. Cox, who actually stopped in the middle of the corridor and growled, brushing the tip of his nose and crossing his arms.

_I really,_ the attending murmured in his head briefly, _really, re-hee-hee-hee-hee-HEEally can't stand that Newbie…._

J.D. approached Turk in the cafeteria, the bright grin still on his face. He got up against his best friend and rested his chin on his shoulder. "Guess what, T-Dizzle?"

Turk glanced at him before snatching a Jell-O. "Dude, people are gonna talk…." He shrugged his friend off his shoulder. "What?"

"The Janitor's gonna say something nice to me!" he claimed excitedly, then explained what he heard.

"Whoa!" Turk said, giving the cashier the money. "You are one lucky man, J.D. Getting that man to say something nice is like…like…I dunno, getting the Todd not to make a sexual innuendo."

J.D. tilted his head, suddenly receiving images of Todd in surgery….

_"Okay," Dr. Wen says to Todd. "Just a small incision in the left breast."_

_Todd does so without saying a word, causing the older doctor to frown suspiciously._

_"Are you alright, Todd?"_

_"Yeah, dude! I'm _so_ cool."_

_"Do you know what you're operating on?"_

_"…A woman's left breast?"_

_The OR falls deathly silent, and the beeping of the various monitors seem excessively loud as everyone stares at Todd in shock._

_Todd looks around. "What?"_

"It'd be like winning a war," J.D. said softly, coming back to reality.

Suddenly a voice breaks through the casual buzz in the cafeteria. "Hey!"

J.D. and Turk both turn to see the Janitor standing at the door, looking directly at the former. The best friends look at each other, then back to the towering man by the door.

"C'mere," the Janitor called to J.D.

Turk grinned. "This is your moment to _shine_!" he whispered heatedly. "Make me proud, Vanilla Bear!"

A few seconds later J.D. found himself standing in front of a six-foot-five head custodian, putting a lot of effort into not beaming. "You wanted to speak to me?" he asked, sounding peculiarly like he was reading from a script.

The look on the Janitor's face actually caused the younger man's stomach to turn. It wasn't the bad kind of stomach-turning; not the kind that makes you sick. It was a strangely good kind; the kind that makes you happy to be existing at that exact moment in time.

"Yeah." Jumpsuit crossed his arms, suddenly very uncomfortable. "I um…I kinda have something…."

J.D. was just about to drift into another fantasy when the Janitor said something that made the record in his head stop with a piercing screech.

"I torture you because I'm crazy about you."


	2. The Time

**Title:** His Reason  
**Author:** This Is Da Vinci Speaking  
**Fanfic Of:** Scrubs  
**Rated:** T (I'm not good with determining ratings)  
**Summary:** J.D. overhears the Janitor and Elliot having a conversation, and chaos ensues.  
**Warnings:** Slash.  
**Disclaimer:** Oh, if I owned the Janitor…(_grins_)  
**Chapter Notes: **There might be some AU-ish stuff in here. Nothing big, like Carla's a guy or something.

* * *

**His Reason**

* * *

_He…he what?_ J.D. thought slowly as the awkward silence between them grew to an almost intolerable level. _Did he just say..._what_ did he just say?!_

The Janitor shifted his weight from one foot to the other, his jaw tightly clenched. Then he cleared his throat and said, "But you're still stupid."

J.D. was in a daze at that point. He was still trying to grasp what had just taken place, and he was failing. He looked up at the other man's face, confused. "What?"

"I said you're still stupid."

"No, no," the doctor murmured. "Before that."

That was when the Janitor frowned. "I'm not saying it again, Scooter," he growled, his usual self returning in a manner similar to that of a river that has broken through a dam. "I don't have time to repeat myself."

J.D. watched as the Janitor stormed off, very confused and slightly light-headed. Turk came up to him.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

_He's crazy about me_, J.D. said in his mind. _He's…_crazy_ about me…and I'm not sure I understand it._

But out loud he said, "It went as well as I'd hoped!"

* * *

Later that night J.D. found himself sitting on the couch in the apartment he shared with Turk and Carla, absent-mindedly petting Rowdy on the head. He couldn't get those few seconds out of his head…. 

_I torture you because I'm crazy about you_.

"What the hell is that supposed to _mean_?" J.D. asked the empty apartment. He looked hastily at Rowdy. "I mean, I know what it _means_, but…why does it mean what he means in the way he means it?"

There was a knock at the door that caused the doctor to jump. He moved the stuffed dog aside and went to answer it, thinking Turk had forgotten the keys or something.

When he opened it, he wished he hadn't.

"Sorry to bother you like this," the Janitor said calmly, and just the tone of his voice was so strange to J.D. it sent shivers scaling his spine. "I think we should probably talk about what happened earlier."

Without thinking J.D. said, "What happened earlier?"

_I torture you because I'm crazy about you_?

"I told you something I've been holding back for…about twenty-seven years."

J.D. took a step back automatically, letting the Janitor inside the apartment without much consideration to what he was doing. "You've only known me for three."

The Janitor looked around. "Who's counting?" He grinned, and J.D. couldn't help it; he grinned a little, too. "Anyway, I figured…since the truth came out…no sense in being uncivil anymore."

Despite his deepest intuition, J.D. tilted his head and asked, "Are you just being nice so I won't use this as blackmail?"

"Use what?"

"The fact that you're gay."

The Janitor frowned. "You're gay, too."

J.D. lowered his head. "Bi," he murmured, shrugging. He looked up again. "So…you really wanna talk about this? Like…human to human?"

"If, you know…you don't mind. I could leave…I could go back to torturing you and we'd forget this ever happened…."

"No," the doctor said softly, smiling a little. "It's fine."

* * *

Three hours later the two found themselves laughing their heads off at something J.D. had said, each with a beer in his hand. 

"I swear!" J.D. slurred. "That was the greatest 'Simpsons' episode _ever_!" He laughed a few seconds more, wiping tears from his eyes, and then he exclaimed, "Hey, let's play Truth or Dare!"

The Janitor nodded. "Okay. I'll go first. Truth or dare?"

J.D. appeared to think, rocking back and forth on the couch. "Dare! 'Cuz I'm a daredevil."

"Okay. I dare you to…." The Janitor looked around the apartment, getting ideas. "I dare you to walk in a straight line from here to the fireplace."

"WHOOO!" J.D. cried, getting off the couch and barely making it two steps without falling over. "I'm fine!" He scrambled back onto the couch. "Haha. Truth of dare?"

The Janitor didn't have as many drinks as J.D. had, so he calmly looked at the doctor and chuckled. "Don't you mean truth _or_ dare?"

"That's what I said! Truth and dare!"

"Dare," the other man said, knowing the game might as well be called Dare.

J.D. murmured something incoherent before shaking his head, starting over. "Mmkay," he slurred. "I…dare you to kiss me."

"You don't," a surprisingly sober Janitor said to him, resting his chin on his hand. He was being very uncharacteristic about the whole thing. "You're not thinking straight."

"Not thinking _straight_," J.D. chortled. "No, no, no. C'mon. You said you're crazy about me. I dare you to kiss me, then." He hiccupped. "Are you backing out on a dare, you big…chicken?"

There was a small quiet as the maintenance man watched the doctor with interest and slight boredom. He had made himself perfectly clear over the years that no one—not even J.D.—would call him a chicken and get away with it, but it was the fact that J.D. was smashed that made the Janitor truly think about this. He was right; he was crazy about him…but was the dare made because of the alcohol or because….

"No," he finally whispered, looking away. "The beers are affecting your thinking…."

J.D. seemed fed up; he threw his empty beer can aside. "Dammit, Janitor," he grunted before launching himself across the couch and pinning him to the cushion. "Kiss me now, or lose this chance forever."

There was something in his eyes that the Janitor would possibly never figure out, but that was what made him make his decision.

Without a second thought, he reached up and brought the doctor's face to meet his.


	3. The Sad Fantasy

**Title:** His Reason  
**Author:** This Is Da Vinci Speaking  
**Fanfic Of:** Scrubs  
**Rated:** T (I'm not good with determining ratings)  
**Summary:** J.D. overhears the Janitor and Elliot having a conversation, and chaos ensues.  
**Warnings:** Slash.  
**Disclaimer:** Oh, if I owned the Janitor…(_grins_)  
**Chapter Notes:** This is entirely a fantasy chapter. There might be some of these scattered around…I suppose they're not entirely crucial to the plot and I guess you could ignore them, but whatever. They're more dramatic.

* * *

**His Reason**

* * *

"_If you had told me two months ago that we would get to this point," the Janitor says sardonically, "I would have told you the obvious."_

"_Do tell," J.D. manages through the lump in his throat._

"_You're stupid."_

_"This sounds familiar."_

_"No, listen," the Janitor grunts, turning to face the doctor with something unmistakable in his eyes—a mixture of fear and pain. "You set me up. I told you _clearly_ that I was gonna stop tormenting you. I told you _clearly_ that if we ended up together I would keep my word, and what do you do?"_

_J.D. sighed. "Look…all I said was that I'm still surprised you have feelings for me."_

_"As if janitors don't—"_

_"Would you shut up for a second?!" J.D. yells suddenly, standing and walking away from his couch and approaching the taller man. "You take those comments _way_ too seriously! I meant _nothing_ by what I said! You tell me you'd stop tormenting me and yet you're still on about the whole 'poor me, the janitor' thing!"_

_Janitor clenches his fists. "Do you even understand why—?"_

_"You're not poor! You said so yourself; you make more money than I do! How could you possibly be—?"_

_"How the hell am I supposed to know any time you make those comments that you don't actually mean it?!"_

_This causes J.D. to stop, his hand still in the air as if he had continued berating the Janitor. He opens his mouth and then closes it again, feeling like a frustrated fish. He drops his hands and gives off an incredulous look. "What?!"_

_The scary part starts when a brief, rare vulnerable expression flashes over the Janitor's face._

I torture you because I'm crazy about you.

_J.D. doesn't hear this thought, but his face melts into one of concern. "You were defending yourself."_

_"Every time!" the Janitor goes off. "I really thought you put a goddamn penny in the door. And yet still, after all the time I thought _you_ were tormenting _me_, I managed to fall pretty hard for you."_

_The doctor seems calmer now. "See? That's all you had to say. I'm so sorry…I really am. I had no idea. But everything's better now, see?"_

_When the Janitor shook his head, it was like time slammed the brakes with excruciating force._

_"I can't, J.D.," he whispered. "I'm sorry."_

_J.D. and the Janitor stood stock-still, staring at each other._

_Nothing seemed fair anymore._


	4. The Event

**Title:** His Reason  
**Author:** This Is Da Vinci Speaking  
**Fanfic Of:** Scrubs  
**Rated:** T (I'm not good with determining ratings)  
**Summary:** J.D. overhears the Janitor and Elliot having a conversation, and chaos ensues.  
**Warnings:** Slash.  
**Disclaimer:** Oh, if I owned the Janitor…(_grins_)  
**Chapter Notes:** I like this chapter a lot. It goes kinda fast and it's a little short...oh well.

* * *

**His Reason**

* * *

J.D. smiled as he woke up without opening his eyes. A thought—no, a memory—had just flown by in his head. 

_"I won't hurt you," the Janitor whispers quietly, lifting J.D.'s shirt over his head._

Nothing much had happened after that; all that really took place was an intense make-out session on the bed. But, nonetheless—

Suddenly the doctor awoke with a jolt as the realization hit him with the force of a freight train. He couldn't remember the Janitor leaving the apartment, which only meant one horrible, horrible thing….

J.D. looked over at the door and sighed with relief. "My God, you scared me," he muttered, sitting up.

The Janitor shrugged from his place in the doorway, holding a mug of coffee tightly in his fist. "Sorry. I slept on the couch." When J.D. frowned, he took a sip of the beverage and cleared his throat. "No one came back."

Dr. Dorian knew he was referring to Turk and Carla, and it was then he remembered that Turk was staying over at his brother's while he was back in town and Carla was _out_ of town.

Jumpsuit suddenly froze on the spot, watching J.D. J.D., in turn, watched him.

"You _were_ drunk, weren't you?"

He was, of course, talking about the fact that J.D. apparently wasn't suffering any kind of hangover. He bit his lip, knowing this was going to be a very awkward talk.

"I actually wasn't."

"So you…um…."

"It was all real."

The mug was still in mid-air, and J.D. thought he looked like a statue that had briefly come back to life only to be caught in the middle of his break. J.D. got out of bed and put on a large t-shirt that he only wore when no one was home.

The Janitor finally went over to the end table, setting the mug down and stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Scooter…."

"I'm sorry I lied," J.D. said as he left the room and went into the kitchen. "I was thinking about what you'd told me all day yesterday, and…I dunno. Stuff happened." He grinned as he poured himself a bowl of cereal. "I guess I was a little drunk last night, but the dare was completely—" he turned to be face-to-face with the Janitor, "—my…decision."

The Janitor was backing J.D. into the counter, and the shorter man was looking up at him, suddenly feeling much, much smaller with each inch he pressed into the edge. When they were nearly right up against each other, the Janitor stopped and rested his hands on the surface on either side of J.D. He was working his jaw, obviously wondering whether or not to punish the doctor….

"You made me vulnerable," he whispered. "Then you took advantage of me?"

_Crap_, Dorian thought. _He's right_.

"Riddle me this," the head custodian murmured, shifting his weight to his other foot. "Even though you duped me into making out with you, were those feelings real?"

A dog barked somewhere outside in the distance. Another dog barked back, and a bird flew idly past the window. J.D. examined the Janitor's face….

The next thing he knew he was fervently kissing him again, holding his face and everything. The Janitor lost it—more than likely forgot what he was reprimanding the doctor for—and grabbed him by the waist, lifting him onto the counter. J.D. violently pushed the bowl of dry cereal away and it clattered to the floor, but no one cared.

The Janitor climbed onto the counter, ducking so he wouldn't hit his head on the ceiling. He resumed where they left off, but after a few seconds J.D. slipped and they both went crashing to the ground.

If someone was sitting on the couch and watching this, they would've seen a pale hand reach up to grab something for support, then they would've seen another, darker hand reach up and pull it back down again, the fingers linking themselves together.


	5. The Revelation

**Title:** His Reason  
**Author:** This Is Da Vinci Speaking  
**Fanfic Of:** Scrubs  
**Rated:** T (I'm not good with determining ratings)  
**Summary:** J.D. overhears the Janitor and Elliot having a conversation, and chaos ensues.  
**Warnings:** Slash.  
**Disclaimer:** Oh, if I owned the Janitor…(_grins_)  
**Chapter Notes:** Oh _my_ this is fun to write.

* * *

**His Reason**

* * *

J.D. stood in front of the large window, staring into his patient's room. He was smiling softly, but that was only because the man sleeping in the bed was reminding him very much of a certain janitor….

He frowned and turned only his head when he felt a firm tapping on his shoulder. Said janitor's face was right next to his, causing the doctor to turn a light shade of scarlet. "Mm?" he managed to squeeze through his closing throat.

The Janitor was watching the sleeping man as well, but his lips were close to J.D.'s ear as he whispered, "Let me know when you figure it out." He walked away, and as he was turning, he brushed a hand lightly over the small of J.D.'s back.

The younger man shivered and tugged the hem of his scrubs top down.

* * *

When he finished lunch, J.D. was still trying to figure out what the Janitor meant by what he'd said, which was probably not what he was supposed to figure out in the first place. Even that thought confused him. 

He got up to throw his trash away and found himself standing in front of a very tall man-wall. He didn't even notice how close the two were.

"Did you figure it out yet?" he asked quietly, not making eye contact. He reminded J.D. of a secret agent who didn't look at the person he was speaking to in order to prevent suspicion.

J.D. cleared his throat. "No…."

The Janitor glanced at him, then nodded. "You will," he said before brushing past him, running a hand gently over J.D.'s stomach.

The doctor shuddered for the second time.

* * *

"Now?" 

J.D. jumped a foot in the air and slammed his locker door shut with a startling _BANG_, which caused him to jump again. "Would you stop?!"

He was rewarded with a smirk from the Janitor, who was sitting on the bench directly across from his locker. "Why would I stop? I'm trying to get you to figure it out."

"I have no idea what I'm supposed to be figuring out," Dr. Dorian sighed before realizing the other man wasn't in his uniform but in his street clothes. He tilted his head, admiring the way the light grey t-shirt looked under the red plaid flannel shirt. And, as usual, he loved how those jeans made those legs look five hundred miles longer….

"What're you doing?" the Janitor asked without doubt.

J.D. looked up quickly and blushed slightly. "I was just—" He stopped mid-sentence and stared, completely taken aback by what had just flown through his head.

The Janitor quirked an eyebrow. "From the look on your face…" he declared, standing and leisurely making his way over to the shorter of the two, "I'd say you just figured it out."

"It's what you do to me," J.D. blurted, weirded out by the cliché. "Uh…I mean…my reactions to you when you…do stuff…like _that_," he gasped. The Janitor had placed his hands on the doctor's waist, drawing the two of them closer together.

He smiled. "But I've always had that effect on you."

J.D. suspected he was referring to the night he saw _all_ of the taller man through that wonderful, _wonderful_ window—

"Okay, yeah, fine, but what are you saying?"

"What do you think I'm saying?"

"You…you turn me on?"

There was a smug silence that followed this statement; a silence during which the Janitor grinned, kissed J.D. in a very tantalizing manner, and massaged a tender circle on his abdomen. "Good job, Scooter," he whispered in his ear, then turned and left.

J.D. was left to stare after him, totally flabbergasted. He promptly fell over onto his side.


End file.
